THE CAMPING TRIP
by cee.cee.gobabby
Summary: GIRL MEETS A BOY IN A CAMPING TRIP


There was once one girl named Nikki.  She rose up out of her bed and started for the bathroom *knock, knock *. 

"Hey, Nick, hurry up in the bathroom I need to get in there."

"Ok one more sec. it's all yours."

"Thanks!"

"Nikki!  Come on your bus is here hurry up!"

"Oh man, I can't be late.  I'm coming, Mom!"

"Nick, come on your bus is here."

"I'm walking today, Sis."

"What?  Schools going to start soon.  You'll never make it on time!"

"Nikki!  Let's go your bus is leaving soon.  Come on let's go!"

So she starts running downstairs.

"Here, Nikki.  Here's your lunch.  Hurry up go get on the bus."

"Ok see you later bye, Mom."

Nikki runs outside and gets on the bus.

"Hey, Mr. Peter"

"Hey, Nikki"

"Hey, Nikki, back here.  Come on.  I have our seat saved"

"Hey, Crystal, what's up?"

"Something"

"What?  Tell me.  Don't keep me guessing!"

"Well, my mom is letting me go on a camping trip.  She's driving and then dropping me off."

"Oh, how cool!"

"But Katherine can't go so I asked if I could take my best friend."

"Oh let me guess me."                                                                                                        

"No Christi"

"What?"

"Just kidding.  Yea you're my best friend.  You know that!"

"Oh what did your mom say about your friend going?"

"I'm not telling."

"Come on, Crystal.  Please tell me."

"Ok, are you ready for this?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"CRYSTAL!!!!"

"She said yes!"

"AAAAAAAAAAA!  How cool!  When is it?"

"I don't know, but we're going to have so much fun.  But!"

"What?"

"It's up to your mom to let you go."

"Oh, I'm sure she will let me go!"

"Ok, kids, time for school."

"Bye, Mr. Peter."

"Bye, Nikki."  Another boring day at school for Nikki and Crystal.  Oh, and if you're wondering if Nick made it to school on time.  Yea, he got there right on time.  On the way home from school Nikki decided she needed the exercise so she walked home.

"Hey, mom, I'm home.  Hello, anyone here!  MOM!"

"I guess she's still at work.  Oh, what's this? It's a letter. Oh."  As Nikki stared at the letter for a while the phone rang, She picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey Nikki"

 "Hey Crystal what's up"

 "Well me and my mom are going to the mall you want to come"

 "Yea sure I will be over in just a sec k"

 "Ok bye"

 "Bye" As she put down the phone it rang again 

"Hello"

 "Hey honey I'm going to be late today so your dinner is in the refrigerator ok" 

"Ok mom. Crystal is going to the mall with her mom may I go"

"Yea just be home by 10:30 ok"

"Ok love you mom bye"

"Bye honey" As she hung up the phone she grabbed her keys and walked out the door and locked it. On the way to the mall with Crystal and her mom they stopped at Dairy Treats for some ice cream. Nikki got a Chocolate x-treme and Crystal got a mockoe ice cream. They were back on the road to the mall on the way there they went over a huge bump in the road and Nikki was bout to take a bite of her Chocolate x-treme and it spilled all over her tank top and they all started laughing

"So mom about that camping trip can Nikki go"

"Well..."

"Please mom please, please"

"You know she can she's like family she can go"

"Yes" Cheered the two girls. As they jumped out of the car Nikki said to Crystal.

"Does this stain really look bad"?

"No not that bad not in less we run into Carlos then things are really looking bad for you"

"What are the chances of you running into Carlos"?

"Who's Carlos"?

"Mom, just the cutest boy in the whole school" 

"Oh yea I forgot you are still in the 13 teen-age years you have a crush on every boy that you see" They all started to laugh. As they walked in the door the first place they stopped at was the music shop and you will never guess who is there

"Oh, no"

"What is it Crystal?" 

"Oooohhhhh Nnnnooooo!!!!!!"

"CRYSTAL"

"There's there's there's!"

"There's who?"

"Look look right there there!"

And Nikki gasps

"Aaaaahhhhh its it's its"

"Oh girls calm down. Ooooohhh he's cute who's that"

"Its Carlos"

"Oh that's that cute boy you were talking about"

"Yea!"

"Nooo no he's coming this way Oh man" Carlos started to walk towards their way." Hi girls." Hi Carlos" Hhhhhhhh "Nikki the word is Hi" Yea hhhhhi"oh well let me go pay for this"ooooooo"ok bbbbbye Carlos" As Carlos walked off Nikki finally finished her sentence"okkkkk"Nikki he's gone you turned into a zombie what's your problem" I don't know I just lose my mind when he's around"

"Ok"

"Well any way lets go find our cd"

"Ok"  As they looked around in the store for there cd they finally found it

 "Yes here it is Nikki Nikki come here I got it"

"Oh cool lets go home now" As they were walking out of the mall they saw Carlos again

"Hey girls yal leaving"

"Yyyyea"

"Yyyyyyyy"  As he stared at Nikki watching her trying to say something with her mouth wide open he looked down and noticed the stain on her shirt as he stared at the stain with a disgusted look on his face Nikki finally Nikki snapped out of her zombified look she looked at her stain and started to blush and she said with out any trouble"

"I had a spill."

"Oh I can see" As he walked away crystal said to Nikki"

"You talked to him with out turning into a zombie!!!!"

As the girls cheered Mrs.wiskel said

"Well we need to be getting you home Nikki  
"yea I guess"  As they drove home the girls still had a smile on there face she walked in to the door and marched right up stairs to the shower after grabbing her night clothes she hoped into the shower and then go to bed.


End file.
